the grim reaper society
by izarukuruzaki
Summary: a teenager named izaru kuruzaki goes to the new and modified schooled in the soul society called the grim reaper academy


The Grim Reaper society in progress  
Book 1: the danger of human kind  
By: James Lawhorn

Chapter 1:the day izaru kuruzaki becoms a Shinigami

I was getting packed for the big day tomorrow. I got enrolled into a high school in Japan. well that what me and my friends thought  
"Are you ready to go izaru?" my mom asked  
"Yeah hold on I'm almost done" I replied.  
As soon I was gone packing I got a phone call from the school telling the place I was going to stay at and my class number.  
"Hello?" I said in to the phone. "Who is this?"  
"I am the principle of okanashi high school is this Izaru Kuruzaki?" he said "You are going to be going to class 1-A and staying at the male and females dorms at the right of the dorm. I'll have Himari take you to your room."  
"Ok well I'm on my way to Japan so you don't need to worry Mr. …. what's your name?" I asked  
"My name is lord death." He answered "And there will be no need to worry I am sending Himari to pick you up meet her near 7/11." He said again.  
"Ok I'll tell my friends to meet me at 7/11" I said  
Later on that day I and my friends met up with each other at 7/11. I and David saw a cute girl. Of course David will try to take when he's dating someone already  
"Stand back Izaru this one is mine." David said  
But his girlfriend pulled him by the ears and said in a deep dark voice "you weren't thinking of asking her out were you?"  
"No ma'am" he sighed "Izaru go and get her"  
So I went up to here and asked her "Are you Himari?" I asked.  
"Yes I am and you are izaru and your friends are Katie, Janelle, David, and china am I correct?" she said  
"Yes and did I mention that you are beautiful" David said until he realized that His girlfriend was giving him a death look  
"David, David, David" I thought to my self  
"I'm more interested into men that are wearing orange and has brown hair" she said while winking at me  
"…." My face expressed  
"Well come on were going be late and by the way this is a school for demons and angels" Himari said  
Everyone started to look at me.  
"Wait did she say demon school?" I asked  
"Yes I did say it's a demon school but doesn't worry you guys are exceptions so be on the best behavior and Izaru your room is my room" Himari said  
"Um ok." I said  
"Hey how come he can sleep in your room and we are in different dorms than each other?" David said  
"Because me and him are in male and female dorms." Himari said  
Himari opened up a portal to the school and as soon as we got there we saw trails of magic heading towards the school.  
"Wow!"  
Everyone was shocked on how the place looked.  
"This placed looks amazing. Like a magic school." I said.  
"That's because it is a magic school you idiot" David said.  
"Welcome to the school of the grim reapers." Himari said.  
"But there's a problem what if we get caught as humans and not grim reapers?" Katie asked.  
"Then you would have a problem but don't worry lord death will protected you guys he gave me the job to protect jimmy from any harm because he's a grim reaper in training" Himari said.  
"A grim reaper in training what do you mean?" I asked.  
"That's right you don't know that you were a grim reaper woops" Himari said "Oh well. Well at least you know"  
"Izaru Kuruzaki please go to lord deaths room James Lawhorn please go to lord deaths room for your weapon" the announcement said  
"Weapon what weapon?" I asked  
"It's your death scythe" Himari said.  
So I went to his office and I saw so many weapons' Great swords scythes and a gun.  
"You can have two weapons which ones do you want?" he asked  
"how about zangetsu?" i said  
"Zangetsu whats that" he asked  
"That sword over there" I answerd  
"Oh thats yorimaur zangetsu The finest of all zanpaktos" he said  
"and my friend kaitie wold like to fo rainsakura" i said

"Verry well she may have it but you must train to get that sword," he said bankai  
regular  
"Alright i will" I said  
"On your way out tell kaitie to come in here" He said  
"Alright ill do that" i said  
On my way out everyone was asking "did you get zangetsu"

"yes, yes i did" i replied "now im offisialy a shinigami"  
"Oh and Kaitie he wants to see you your getting your sword"

"Sweet! Thank you Izaru" she said while giving me a hug  
After training for a couple of years in the academy I finaly got yorimaru zangetsu and gruaduated from th academy  
"Yes i finally graduated from here no to get zangetsu"

Chater 2 captin or lutenet? What does he become?

later on that year all of the students of the death god academy has graduated now all they have to to do is to wait for the results of the crankings of just a squady a lutenet or a captin of one of the thirteen court squads.  
"I cant wait for my results in two weeks i nroled for a captin and if not a captin a lutenent." I said  
"What do you mean by that?" kaitie asked me  
"what he meens is that he might bcome a lutenit or captin" a mistirios voice said towads us  
"who said that?!" I shouted pulling out my zanpakto  
"hehehe i am saphire the evil twin of crystal" she said  
every one was confused and asked "whos crystal  
"You havent heard of her what a shame she heard of you guys and was looking for you and tried to get to you befor you" Saphire said  
As soon as we were about to atack we saw a cat tail and cat ears apere on her.  
"SHE'S A NECKO!" every one yelled  
"Why yes yes I am how nice of yu guys to notice." she said "now prepare to die!"  
"getsuga tensio!" i said waveing my sword towards her  
As soon as it was about to hit her she flashed steped and doged my atack.  
"Ha! Is that all you got! You will need more than that to actually defeat me!" she said in exitment  
"Bankai!" i screemed and transformed into my bankai not relising that i was releasing all ofmy spirtal presure out and showing that was the incarnation of ichigo kuruzaki my grandfather  
"You there whats your name?!" saphire said trembaling "Are you the grandson of ichigo kuruzaki!?  
"Ichigo Kuruzaki is my uncle." i replied "Why do you ask?"  
"Shit, i got to retreat" Saphire thought to herself  
But before i was about to ask she disapperd and there was no trace of her spirtal power anywere  
"that was strange izaru do you know her? Is she your friend or something" everyone asked  
"I don't know exactly who she was and what she wanted with me"  
Later on that day saphire was ploting how to destroy me but when sh thought of me sh was trembaling thinking that i could destroy like my grandfather once did and how she can avoid me trying to destroy  
"Danm i cant stop trembling about him" she said  
"Izaru kuruzaki please come to the main office and get your test results before you leave to your squad" The anouncement said.  
I finally got my result and i got what i wanted i am the captin of squad 10  
"YAHOO!" i screamed out in ejoyment then felled on my face.

CHAPTER 3: THE ZANPAKTO REBELION part 1/4  
: The rise of izaru's hollow!

"I wonder were himari went to" i thought  
"Izaru!" himar shouted and runnng to get my attention  
"Oh hey Himari whats up and i have a question do you know some one named crystal cuz..." i asked but paused for a moment  
"Getsugat tensio!" another female voice yelled  
I grabed Himari and started running  
"Why the hell is going why is my own zanpakto attacking me?" i asked  
"Its all the doing of saphire" Himari said  
"You know Saphire!?" i asked  
"Yeah when did you meet her?" she replied with another question  
"Long story right now we ot to run" I said  
While running another zanpakto apered it was ichigos zanpakto tensa zangetsu and we saw ichigo kuruzaki fighting him.  
i started panting and put Himari down "why are you stoping izar?" she asked  
"RUN!" I shouted  
"But izaru" izaru she whined  
"RUN! NOW!" i said  
I pulled out my zanpakto and started shouting "BANKAI!"  
"That has no use izaru" The female Zangetsu said "It migt be confusing to have two zangetsu's so you can call me kitsu ok" She said with an evil smile  
"Why are you doing his kitsu why are you going against me!?" i asked  
"Why you asked. It's because a voice told me to follow my instinct" She said  
"Was the voices saphire's?" i asked  
"Saphire whos saphire?" She asked me "The voice i heard was monlisia voice. hes a great insirer"  
The battle between us began and there was blood splatterd all over the grownd and our eyes where filled with hatered. as soon i was about to atack something decided to kick  
"Gah... what the hell is going on my heat is pound and... GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"i screemed in pain while transforming into my hollw self  
"Izaru Izaru Izaru your an idiot you you know" My hollow self said "So i'll help you defeat her."  
"Hmmmm who are you exactly?" Kitsu asked "Or what are you?"  
"Who am i is the person thats going to defeat you and what am i is izaru's true instinced." He replied but then shuted up cuz i was in my inerworld  
I finally woke up and didnt know were i was.  
"Were am I" I asked myself  
"You realy dont know were you are izaru?" a voice that i didnt reconize ased "How sad well you're in your inerworld and you are windering who i am arnt ya?"  
"How do you know my name? And yes i am wondering who you you are" I asked  
"I am yoour true instinct aka your hollow self" He replied  
"Intersting so your saying that your my hollow self and saying that im a vizered am i correct?" I asked  
"Why yes you are and my name is ochigo kuruzaki the formal hollow of ichigo kuruzaki" He replied  
"Wait my uncle?" I asked  
"Your his nephew?" He asked  
"Yeah" I replied  
"Well this is going to be fun" He said "Shall we start or wait after i destroy you zanpakto"  
"Lets do this!" i said  
As soon as we were about to start fighting a mistyreos man came into my inerworld with out me knowing.  
"How interesting a hollow in a souk reapers inerworld fight to take it over." The misterios man said  
"Huh, who the hell are you?" ochigo asked  
"I am mudumasa the one who will end the rein of soul reapers over zanpakos" He replied  
"Your mudumasa!?" i asked in anger "Why the hell are you in my inerworld. I thought only my zanpakto is the onlyone allowed in my inerworld exept for ochigo hes an exeption, No offence"  
"None taken" Ochigo replied'  
"Well then you thought wrong all zanpakto's can go into different soul reapers inerworld, and i am a zanpakto." Mudumasa replied  
"Then what is your master upto why did he put you up to this?" I asked  
"My master has no use in the zanpakto rebelion after all he was the first soul reaper to die after all." He relied  
Before i was about to ask what did he do to his master ochigo start chargeing at him and atacked him. Mudumasa didnt know ochigos strength and was loosing in battle. But before ochigo could do the final blow something grabbed him and pulled him to a stop. It was the same thing that was holding me down.  
"What the hell is this what did you do!?" Ochigo asked  
"I stopped you from killing me but now im going to kill you." mudamas replied  
Before mudumasa was about to kill ochigo i manage to break the spell that was put on me.  
"Getsuga tentio!" i screamed and slice in the air  
The black getugatensio sliced the invisble arms that was holding him  
"Why did you save me?" Ochigo asked  
"Because your are apart of me now so i have no choice but to save you" I replied  
"It seems that i failed at my task on destroying your hollow form so il be takeing my leave." Mudumasa said and and disapered from my inerworld  
"Wait come back here you coward!" I shouted.  
I finaly went back to the outerworld were i was fighting my zanpakto  
"I dont want my host to die so I will let you use my power but in exchange you wont be able to use your mask." Ochigo said  
"Got it!" I told him  
kitsu was staring at me with confusion  
"So uou finaly decided to come back to the outerworld and fight me am i corect?" Kitsu asked  
"Getsuga..." I started saing  
"You know that wont work right?" she asked  
"Tensio!" i blurted out and slice into the air  
The slice finaly hited her and killed her. Figuring out that once you defeat a zanpakto you gain controll over them.

CHAPTER 4: the zanpakto revelion: Part 2/4: meeting the other zanaktos and soul reaoer

No one else knew about the zanpakto exept for me and and my zanpakto but that all started to change once there bankais started to attack them with out warning.  
"what the hell is going one" torshiro captn of squad 10 said  
mudumas a apperd on front of them and said "What you seeing is the begining of the zanpakto rebelion were the zanpakto rein over the soul reaper."  
"Who the hell are you?" Rangiku asked  
"i am Mudumasa the one thats leading the zanpakto rebelion". Mudumasa said.

"what the hell are you doing here anyways?" captin zaraki kenpatchi asked

"i think i already answerd that question kenpatchi." he replied


End file.
